LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P4/Transcript
(Yuri is seen being chased by All Might on a rooftop) Yuri: Sir you don't understand! I didn't mean to hurt him! (Yuri jumps over to another rooftop) All Might: You lie murderer! Now surrender! Yuri: I can't! (Yuri releases a swarm of nanites that form into a barrier which All Might breaks through) Yuri: !! Crap! All Might: Your spree ends here villain! Yuri: Stop! (Yuri jumps into the air where All Might jumps and kicks him in the back, launching him away) All Might: Whoops. (Yuri screams as he flies across town. It then cuts to the Defenders out back on the beach as Rose and Lenny are seen building a sand castle while the others sit around a campfire) Lenny: Almost done. Rose: You got that side right? Lenny: Yeah of course. Emily: How's it going kids? Rose: Good! Lenny: It's almost finished! Emily: Well that's nice to hear. Alex: Yep! Miles: So, anyone else wanna- (The Defenders hear screaming that gets louder and louder) Erin: You hear that? Rose: LOOK OUT!! (Rose and Lenny move out of the way as Yuri falls and crushes their sand castle before he slowly gets up and looks at the heroes who stare in shock) Yuri: Uhhh.... Lenny: AHH!! Rose: OUR CASTLE!! Yuri: Huh? (Yuri looks down before he quickly stands back up wiping himself off) Yuri: OH I AM SO SORRY!! I-I DIDN'T- Momo: Wait... (The heroes notice the blood on Yuri's hoodie) Alex: Is that....blood? Yuri: Huh? Tom: Just scanned it, it's not his. (All Might then lands behind Yuri as he turns to face him in fear) All Might: There you are! Izuku: All Might??? Shoto: All Might who is this? All Might: A murderer that's what! Defenders: Huh?? Yuri: NO WAIT! PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!! All Might: Too late! (All Might rushes forward and throws a punch at Yuri, however his fist ends up trapped inside Yuri's chest) All Might: What the?! Alex: Whoa! All Might: So you're one of Ultron's drones huh? Yuri: Do I look like an "Ultron Drone" you old ass relic? (Yuri punches All Might before he pulls his fist from his chest before it fills up with nanites and repairs the damage) Izuku: All Might! Yuri: I told you to stay out of this, but now I gotta do this! BATTLE MODE ENGAGE! (Yuri's skin transforms into a grey and metallic nanite coating as he opens his glowing blue eyes) Tom: An android?! Yuri: You weren't meant to get involved! (Yuri turns to the Defenders and slams the ground, creating a wave of nanites that knock them all down) Tom: Well... Isn't this interesting? Bakugo: All right asshole, you wanna play like that!? LET'S GO!! Scott: JIROSOYU!! (Soyu appears and rushes toward Yuri and tries to punch him in the face, but his head simply splits in half to dodge the attack) Scott: WHAT?! (Yuri becomes a pile of nanites that crawl over and reform before Yuri punches Scott away, causing Soyu to vanish) Miles: SCOTT! Yuri: I'm sorry! (Yuri's hand transforms into a sharp blade before he rushes toward Miles who dodges his attacks) Erin: Alex what do we do?! Alex: This kid's clearly stressed about something! We need to calm him down! Tom: Kid? That's no kid! Alex: All the same we need to calm this guy down before he hurts someone! All Might: Got a plan young Lorthare? Alex: Yeah I do. Yuri: Please get away! (Yuri fires another wave of nanites) Yuri: Who are you people?! Alex: Hold on! (Alex rushes forward and dodges Yuri's attacks before grabbing his face with both hands and breaching Yuri's mind) Alex: Gotcha! Yuri: I... (Alex searches through Yuri's mind, but only finds a black void in its place) Alex: Huh...? Erin: What is it? Alex: He....He has no history. Kyle: What? Alex: There....There's nothing in here besides a murder. Yuri:..... (Alex notices several of his friends moving to attack) Alex: EVERYONE STOP! (They all stop moving looking confused) Alex: Yuri....Where do you come from? Yuri: Ukraine. Alex: What is your full name? Yuri: Yuri Demetriv. Alex: Do you have any family...? Yuri:....... Alex: Do you.....know what you are? Yuri:..... (Yuri then rolls up his sleeve to find a panel built into his wrist which Alex opens, finding an I.D number) Yuri: It says Unit YU-17. Alex: You're a robot? Yuri: Yes. Erin: Whoa.... Alex: Do you remember anything up from your creation? Yuri: No sir. Databanks are dry. Alex: So you don't remember anything... All Might: So he's a robot with no memory. That still doesn't explain why he killed that person. Alex: Well let's let him explain. All Might: If you think so, very well then. Yuri: It was all an accident. I had found my way here after....what I assume was teleportation. Alex: Teleportation? Yuri: It was forceful. Non-consensual. I felt the nanites in my body being torn apart before they regenerated. Alex: Nanites. Can you explain those? (Yuri's arm begins crawling with nanites) Yuri: They're what make up my entire body. Every part of me is simply another robotic organism. All Might: Get to the part of the murder kid. Yuri: Yes, right. I woke up in that alleyway, scared and frightened. I had no idea where I was nor did I know how I got there. That's when the man showed up..... Alex: What did he....do? (Yuri begins to remember the man approaching him to help out) Yuri: I can....only assume that he wanted to help me. He reached his hand out to help me up. But I....was too agitated. Alex:....Go on.... (Yuri is shown in the alley grabbing the man's wrist before it cuts back to him with Alex) Yuri: I grabbed the man in fear as a glowing blade emerged from my arm. And I... (Yuri is shown stabbing the man) Yuri: Just stabbed him....And it was over. (Alex looks at Yuri before he pulls his hands from Yuri's face) Yuri: But now....You all see it now. Alex: Huh...? Yuri: Why....I can't stop running! (Yuri releases a concussive energy blast from his body that knocks everyone down) Yuri: I need to make one of you understand! (Yuri looks at each Defender before he lays eyes on Momo) Yuri: You. (Yuri grabs Momo's arm and lifts her up) Erin: No! Tom: Put her down you monster! (Yuri releases a stream of nanites that wrap around Tom's arm as they soon eat it away) Tom: AH!! Miles: Tom! Yuri: I am so sorry. (Yuri jumps on top of the house with Momo in his grasp) Yuri: I will return her. I promise. Alex: Get back here Yuri! Momo: LET ME GO!! Yuri: Forgive me. (Yuri jumps away before he and Momo vanish with a blue flash in the air) Alex: NO!! Erin: He got away! All Might: *Growling* Damn it all! I let my guard down! Mina: Guys we gotta find her! Tom: What the hell was that kid? Alex: I'm not sure. But that tech....It couldn't have been from this Universe. Erin: No way, not even this time period! Jack: I never heard of robots made entirely of nanites before. Alex: Let's just get started on finding them. We don't know what his true plans are. Izuku: Right. (The heroes all head inside) All Might: I shall assist in what ever way I can heroes. Alex: Thanks. We could use the help with this one. (The heroes all head into the house to prepare to look for Yuri and Momo. It then cuts to the two teleporting into an old garage in New York where Yuri puts Momo down on the ground as she crawls away from him) Yuri: No no no no no! Calm down please! Momo: CALM DOWN!!? YOU LITERALLY JUST KIDNAPPED ME!! Yuri: Listen please I- Momo: Stay away! I mean it! Yuri: Please stop, I mean no harm! Momo: Really?! Yuri: I told you, you just don't understand! And I need one of you to help me! Momo: With what?! Yuri: I need you to help me figure my past out. Momo:... So... What Alex said was right? You really don't remember anything? Yuri: No. Nothing. Momo:..... Yuri: Look, I know not of what you people can do and I know nothing of your power. Whatever you can do to help, I would appreciate it greatly. (Momo stares at Yuri stunned) Yuri: Please.....Don't make me do this myself. Momo:.... (Momo calmly stands up and goes up to Yuri) Momo: I really don't know what I can do for, but I'll try and help. Yuri: Please.....Anything at this rate will help. Momo: I'll try. Yuri: Thank you.... (Yuri stands there trying to think of something) Momo: What's wrong? Yuri: I....don't know how humans show thanks. Momo: Oh. Um... Well. We could do a handshake. Yuri: A handshake? Momo: Yeah. *Holds out her hand* We take each's others hand and shake them. Yuri: Really? Momo: Yes. Its mainly a form of greeting or introducing people, but it can also be a way of thanking people. Yuri: A greeting huh? That would be fitting. We could have a proper greeting this time. (Yuri takes Momo's hand and they start to shake) Yuri: I'm Yuri Demetriv Momo: My name is Momo Yayorozu. Yuri: Well then Momo, we have a lot to do. Momo: Where do we start? Yuri: Well I'd like to be able to get your friends on our side. That would be nice. Momo: Well how do we get back? Yuri: I got it. (Yuri grabs Momo's wrist as they start glowing blue) Yuri: Hold on. (After a moment the two vanish. Back at the mansion the heroes are working on a plan) Alex: Right. We got a lot of ground to cover. All Might will help be helping us search the city. Erin: He'll probably be somewhere with less people. Miles: Definitely. Considering how scared he was around everyone. Alex: Then we should start by- (A bright blue light is seen shining through the window) Scott: What was that? Alex: That might be him! (The heroes all step outside as they see the blue light shines bright before Yuri, still holding Momo's wrist, appear) Jack: HEY!! Yuri: !! Alex: Let her go Yuri! Erin: Don't make us hurt you! Momo: Guys wait! Don't hurt him! Omega: Huh?? Momo: He was bringing me back! Yuri: I said I was remember? Erin: But still you- Alex: Hold on guys. Scott: Alex you can't seriously think this guy can be trusted! Miles: You saw what he did earlier! And, he might have brought her back, he still kidnapped Momo! Alex: But hasn't it occurred to you guys how much this guy can't remember? Plus, how about we think about the fact that he's not even a conventional android. Erin: What do you mean? Alex: I'm saying we need to at least help him get some of his memory back. At least enough to where he can be useful. Yuri: Exactly! Momo: I promised him I would help him anyway. He really needs it. (Many of the Defenders look at each other unsure about this) Erin: Well if you and Momo are sure Alex, I guess would could help. Izuku: Yeah. Miles: Well, if it'll help, I think I know where we can start. Yuri: Where? Miles: We need to see what you're made of. Alex: Huh? Yuri: What do you- Miles: I mean like tech wise. Yuri:.... !! Wait you mean- (Before Yuri really freaks out, Momo puts a hand on his shoulder) Momo: Its okay. We won't do anything that could hurt you. I promise. Yuri:..... *nods* Okay. Alex: Come on inside. (Yuri enters the mansion with the others) Yuri: Sir, is this really necessary? Miles: If we're gonna help you, we need to know what you are. Yuri:... Alex: You'll be fine man. Miles: Just sit on the table here. (Yuri goes up to the table. Momo stands near him to help calm him down should he start to worry) Yuri: So... Now what? Tom: Now you just hold still. Miles: I'm gonna unscrew this panel here. (Miles takes a screwdriver to another panel on Yuri's other arm, causing some nanites to grab and consume it as Miles jumps away shocked) Miles: Whoa okay! Tom: He ate it! Miles: Yeah. Momo, I need another screwdriver over here. Momo: Right hang on. (Momo uses her quirk to make a screwdriver) Yuri: Whoa! How did you do that!? Momo: That's my quirk. So long as I know what its made of, I can create almost any object. Yuri: That's amazing. Momo: Y-You think so? Yuri: Yeah! Momo: Thanks! Miles: Well then, let's get this panel open then. (Miles takes the screwdriver and opens up the other panel, finding what appears to be a device to detect Yuri's vital signs) Miles: No way... Yuri: Huh, so that's what that is. Miles: It must be for your vitals. It's got power levels and every- Wait.... Alex: What is it? Miles: It....says something about a nervous system. Erin: Huh? Miles: Yuri? Yuri: Yeah? Miles: Can you feel this? (Miles punches Yuri in the arm, causing him to grab it in pain) Yuri: OW!! Yes! Charlie: Okay he feels pain. So? Miles: I'm sure he feels more than pain. Yuri: Yeah, I guess so. Miles: Well, there's no manufacturing name or anything in here. I'm guessing that's all this is, a vital scanner. (Miles closes the panel) Miles: But now we gotta see how these nanites work. Yuri: This is gonna hurt isn't it? Alex: You'll be fine Yuri. Yuri: You guys sure? Momo: Its gonna be okay Yuri. Yuri: *Sigh* Okay... Miles: Just lie down on the table. (Yuri lies down on his back as Miles goes to look at his body) Miles: Alright, let's test this out. (Miles grabs a small wrench and puts it on Yuri's stomach, causing the nanites to swarm it and devour it. Alex: Whoa! Miles: Interesting. (Miles pokes Yuri's stomach, causing the nanites to ripple across his body.) Miles: They must be in some sort of defensive mode. Yuri: Yeah, I think they're built to defend me at all times. Alex: Weird. Yuri: Yeah. (A beeping sound is then heard from Yuri's wrist as he checks it) Yuri: Power low. Sleep required? Miles: Huh, so that's how his power works. Yuri: Wait, I gotta.....sleep? The hell is that? (The heroes all look at each other) Yuri: What? Alex: You don't know what sleep is? Yuri: Well no I (Miles is seen inspecting the vital scanner before he pushes a small button inside it, causing Yuri to fall asleep instantly.) Erin: Huh? Miles: I pushed the sleep mode button. He's okay. Tom: Oh he's gonna be so confused when he wakes up. (Momo just looks at Yuri with concern) Momo: You think we'll be able to help him? Alex: He's doing good so far. Maybe one day we'll get his memory restored. Miles: Sooo.....Who's room are we putting him in? Emily: Just put him on the couch with me and Lenny! Kyle: You sure Emily? Emily: Yeah! We don't mind. Lenny: Yep! Miles: Well help me carry him over. (Miles and Emily go and help Yuri up as they carry him over to the couch before putting him down) Miles: There we go. Emily: He'll be fine there. Alex: Well, I guess we should all clock in as well. Jack: Yeah. Lenny: I want the bottom of the couch Emily! Emily: Fine with me Lenny. (Lenny jumps onto the couch) Lenny: Yay! (Emily lies down on the couch as Lenny crawls onto her stomach and lays down) Emily: So much for the bottom huh? Lenny: I changed my mind. Kyle: Awwww! Erin: That's cute. Alex: Well, see you all tomorrow guys. Omega: Goodnight. (The heroes all head off to bed as Alex turns off the light in the living room, leaving the only light coming from Emily's phone as she and Lenny look at it) Emily: You ready for bed Lenny? Lenny: Yeah. (Lenny looks over at Yuri) Lenny: You think he'll be alright up there? Emily: Yeah, he should be fine. Lenny: You sure? Emily: Yeah of course. Lenny: Okay then. (Emily turns her phone off as she and Lenny fall asleep. The three are seen on the couch as the scene fades out) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts